In large organizations, inefficiencies arise from specialization and inability to optimally coordinate. For example, it is often difficult to identify experts that may be added to teams or otherwise assist with projects or tasks due to deficiencies in record-keeping and large amounts of information being stored in various places. Therefore, identifying individuals who have experience in a certain field or might be well-suited for a task at hand is not easily accomplished. For instance, if an employee is looking to implement a new machine-learning technique, their first source of information may be blogs and documentation online. As such, projects are often completed without the assistance of an expert in the organization. This can result in significant inefficiencies and losses incurred by the organization. Moreover, it is difficult to track expert skills within an organization, as individual expertise changes over time.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for automatic identification and recommendation of techniques and experts. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to this and other considerations.